The fight to be different
by Lucyy-xo
Summary: Ellie and Kyla have just turned 16. They are identical twins. Ellie wants to become different Loosely based on MOTG


**The fight to be different**

'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Ellie and Kyla, Happy birthday to you!' The rest of the family sung out as Ellie and her twin sister Kyla blew out their 16 joint candles, on their joint chocolate cake on their joint birthday on the 12th August 2005. Clapping and cheering echoed around the room as the familiar smell of burnt out candles filled the room and camera flashes brightened up the darkened room. Ellie turned to face a mirror of herself. Kyla. She had the same dark chocolate straight hair as Ellie did, which she wore down the same as Ellie. They had the same blue sapphire eyes at their mother Lexie, and the same strong nose as their father Jamie. Then that same cheeky grin that everybody loved. There was nothing different about them, from the shape of their bodies to the way they spoke in the same twang of Scottish accent and laugh as their five year old brother Cameron ran up to them with open arms. Ellie knew as her grandmother Molly had shouted, "Make a wish!" as the candles went out, that Ellie had wished 'To be different.'

Lexie looked on proudly at her twin daughters celebrating their 16th birthday and thought back to the night they had been born. Jamie had come home late from work. Again. An argument had broken out at the top of the stairs and as the shouting grew more intense Lexie had felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It was time. Only it wasn't, it was about two months too soon. The birth was a mere memory to Lexie, the last thing she remembered was Jamie running along side her down the white hospital corridors that had that familiar disinfectant smell, tears were in his eyes, something that was rare, and he was promising her that she would be ok, and the babies. Lexie had woken up alone in a room all by herself. The walls were bare and plain and the room had no character, she had felt alone. Very alone. Then Jamie had entered the room, slowly and quietly as if he was walking over broken glass. He looked scared, the usual sparkle in his dark brown eyes was not there and he looked rough as if he hadn't slept. Lexie remembered the sick feeling in her stomach as emotions overwhelmed her. Her first thought was that they had lost the children they had waited 7 months for.

'Have we?' Lexie recalled herself saying before Jamie interrupted her shaking his head so his black – now ungelled hair flew out of place.

'They are very tiny, but I think their going to be alright. They are fighters, just like their mum.' Jamie had whispered sitting down carefully on the bed next to his wife.

'Two beautiful girls' were the words Jamie had whispered into Lexie's ears as he wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. 'I nearly lost them and you, I was so scared'

The words echoed in Lexie's head like it happened just yesterday, but it wasn't, it was 16 years ago and Lexie couldn't believe how lucky she was. Lexie shook her thoughts out of her head and stared across at Ellie.

Ellie saw her mum gazing across peacefully at her and went gracefully across to her and wrapped her slim arms around her for a hug, feeling her warmth and motherly scent.

"Elle Belle" Her mother whispered into her ear as she cradled her and kissed her on the cheek. Ellie grinned back at her beautiful mother with her sapphire blue eyes and brown wavy hair, she was the only one who didn't get herself and Kyla mixed up. Ever. Their dad would call either name when he saw one of them in the distance without even attempting to get it right. Their younger sister Katie wasn't as bad. At the age of 12 she was beginning to take favourites out of her two older sisters. This happened to be Ellie. Katie had often told Ellie how she wished her dark brown eyes were bright blue and that her light brown wavy hair was long, dark and straight, and Ellie had replied countless times that Katie was special because she was different. As for Cameron, who was the spitting image of their father with his black hair and dark brown eyes, he, like their father got them mixed up. He just simply couldn't tell the difference. He just assumed he had two of the same sister, but Ellie couldn't get mad at him, he was five years old and she loved him to bits, especially when he would always come over to her when she looked down and give her a cuddle. It didn't matter that sometimes he asked with 'What's the matter Kyla?' in an innocent voice.

Ellie had hardly been with her mum less than 10 seconds before her double turned up. Kyla. She had wrapped her arms around them both and, like always, Lexie automatically took one arm from around Ellie and wrapped it round Kyla, cuddling them both close. This had always been something, which had really got Ellie's emotions going ever since she could understand. She always had to share.

Ellie escaped out of the clutches of her family and out into the back garden. They lived on a highland estate, 40 Acers to be exact. Along with a loch there were miles upon miles of gorgeous green scenery and mountains. All of which her father owned. Ellie knew she had, had a brilliant childhood; everyone around her loved her and was there for her. She had grown up in this beautiful house, mansion some would describe it as, with anything she could possibly ask for, yet the one thing she wished for was to be different.

'What's up Ellie?' Livia asked as the 14 year old slumped herself down on the garden steps overlooking the clear blue sky and misty loch. Ellie turned to look at her bright-eyed blonde cousin. Livia smiled at Ellie, the same cheesy grin that her auntie Isobel always gave her, Ellie half heartily smiled back, turning her sight down and fiddling with her gold bracelet that hung on her wrist.

'Cheer up, your not that old yet' Livia laughed. Ellie decided to seek advice from her close cousin.

'Liv, how can I be different?' Ellie asked

'Different, what do ya mean different?' Livia answered confused

'Ya know…different, as in…' Ellie hesitated

'Different from Kyla?' Livia finished.

Kyla lingered at the back door; she could hear the conversation between her cousin and her twin. It hurt her that her sister felt that way, even more that she hadn't mentioned it to her at all.

'I just want to be me, Ellie, without being confused for Kyla all the time!' Ellie replied letting her head fall into her hands. Livia felt sorry for her older cousin, she didn't know what was going through but she wanted to help. Livia took a loose strand of Ellie's dark hair and an idea came into her head.

'You could always get blonde highlights?' Livia suggested, her eyes catching her own blonde tresses.

'Dye it? Oh I don't know if dad would agree with that' Ellie replied concerned, but Livia already had a grin on her face.

'Oh come on, your mam did it when she was young! I don't see why you can't!' Livia laughed as Ellie wrapped her arms around her cousin happily.

'Thanks Liv, you'll come with me yeah?' Ellie asked hopefully

'Course I will, we'll make a day of it! Go to Inverness on the train!' Livia suggested happily.

'Cool, but remember, don't mention it to Kyla, I don't want her coming with us, or knowing what I'm doing' Ellie added

'Um, ok' Livia responded, hating the fact she was keeping secrets from her other cousin but there was nothing she could do about it.

Kyla felt a tear fall down her face and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. If her sister wanted to be different, then she would be.

'Oh Kys, do you want some chocolate cake?' Paul, her uncle asked as Kyla ran up the grand stairs.

'No thank you' Kyla replied quickly as she continued to race up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

'But it's your favourite!' Paul shouted back

'No, Its Ellie's favourite!' Kyla yelled back as she disappeared up the stairs. Taking deep breaths she closed the door. Silence. Kyla looked around the large bedroom that herself and Ellie shared. Her eyes gazed to the dark red walls that Ellie had chosen to the matching silk white bed covers she had picked out. Her sister had been the leader ever since they were little.

Ellie had been the one who spoke the most, was confident and loud and made the decisions, very much like her mother in her personality, Whereas Kyla was more like her father. Kyla let Ellie do the talking therefore making her the 'quiet', 'shy one'. Kyla had always took a step back and let her sister lead. Kyla loved her sister, she looked up to her, and she had thought Ellie loved being in control, making the decisions. Kyla couldn't have been more wrong.

One of the good things about the house that they lived in was that there was always a spare room. You could hide away for hours and no one would find you. Kyla's first decision therefore was that she was going to give Ellie her own space. Which meant she was moving out of their bedroom to find a new room.

Kyla climbed the second flight of stairs up to the third floor. It was weird in a way that she was moving out of her childhood bedroom. Memories had been made there and she had believed that Ellie and her would share a room right up until they left home. They had been told the story a number of times that any time their parents tried to separate them they cried in protest, so in the end they were left together.

Walking down the dark cold corrider Kyla glanced in the empty rooms until one caught her eye. Kyla pushed the creaky old door open further and further and stepped cautiously inside. Her hand fumbled on the wall for the light switch. The lights turned on and a huge double bed lay before Kyla. The walls were a deep purple shade and a huge white fluffy rug lay on the floor in front of her. Kyla's heart filled with excitement as she started to uncover the white covers that held the other furniture's identity. Kyla giggled to herself as she dropped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, happy with herself.

'I see you found Susie's room' Jamie's voice came from the doorway. He watched as his daughter bolted right up in fright.

'Da you scared me' Kyla replied as her father came and sat down on the bed next to her.

'What are you doing in here? You girls haven't gone exploring in years' Jamie asked curious.

'I'm gonna move rooms, do you reckon auntie Susie will mind if I take this one?' Kyla asked hopeful.

'I'm sure she won't mind. Are you and Ellie not sharing anymore?' Jamie answered concerned.

'No…' Kyla hesitated seeing the worried look on her fathers face 'We talked about it and we agreed we both needed our own space now we're older' Kyla finished smiling a fake smile.

'Oh ok, that's fair enough, well we'll give the room a good clean and you can start moving your stuff in, ask Kate and Cammie to help you, and Ellie of course' Jamie replied ruffling his daughters hair.

'Da' Kyla laughed hitting his hand away.

'Oh which reminds me, your birthday present, you ran off before I had time to give it to you' Jamie stated pulling out a box from his pocket.

Kyla gazed at it with her bright blue eyes and looked up at her father and took the box off him carefully. Kyla clicked the box lid open and a gold necklace appeared. Kyla flashed a smile back at Jamie and he lifted the necklace out of

blue box. A broken heart was attached to the end of the necklace. Kyla's smile fell.

'Does Ellie have the other half?' Kyla asked disappointed.

'She will as soon as your mum gives it to her' Jamie replied confused 'Is that a problem?'

'Oh no, no, da is lovely, thank you' Kyla answered quickly. She held her dark hair up so he could attach the necklace round her neck. Jamie smiled back at his daughter as she held the broken heart between her thumb and finger.

'Looks good' Jamie commented

'Hmmm, it does, thank you I love it' Kyla replied hugging her father.

'Good, well I'll leave you to settle into your new room princess' Jamie stated getting up and walking towards the door 'I'll just have to remember where it is' he laughed.

'Da, it was your sisters room, I doubt you'll forget' Kyla replied

'Oh no, I stayed away from Susan's room as much as possible' Jamie joked before waiting to see Kyla's cheeky smile and then shut the door behind him.

Kyla walked happily back to her old bedroom and opened up the door. This time she saw Ellie's room. Just Ellie's. Kyla picked up the boxes her dad had set out for her by the door and started to pack her things. Kyla just managed to pack one box when it truly showed how much stuff in their room Ellie had picked or bought. They either shared it or it was Ellie's. Kyla glanced at the pictures on their wall. Pictures filled with memories of when they were younger right up to a couple of weeks ago. Kyla went to pick out the picture of them a couple of weeks ago and stopped. Tears welled up in her eyes and she realised that Ellie must have felt like she did now back then, Kyla decided she didn't want a reminder of Ellie like that. Instead she went for the picture of when they were four in the snow and put it on the top of her things in the box. Kyla placed her box on her old bed and sat down crossed legged beside it. A tear finally fell down her face and she wiped it away again. This was not supposed to be upsetting. She was helping her sister. Letting her be free.

'What are you doing?' A familiar voice came from the doorway. Kyla glanced up at her twin sister standing looking confused, she noticed the other half of the heart necklace hanging around her sister's neck. Ellie had tied her hair up into a messy ponytail and knotted her T-shirt up so that her waist was on show.

'I'm moving out' Kyla replied calmly.

'Where to?' Ellie questioned raising her voice

'Auntie Susan's room upstairs' Kyla answered

'Why?' Ellie asked

'Can you only ask questions? I'm moving out so that you can have some more space for all your things' Kyla replied

A pang of guilt ran through Ellie, her sister was moving out, moving away from her, from the room they had shared all these years. When Ellie fell silence Kyla stepped up and picked her box up.

'Cya' Kyla answered and walked past Ellie.

Ellie stood watching as her sister carried a small box up the stairs and disappeared out of view. Katie and Cameron appeared beside Ellie smiling. Ellie stared down at her younger sister and brother.

'What?' Ellie asked them

'Daddy told us to come and help Kyla cos she's moving out of your room' Cameron replied excited

'Oh right' Ellie replied sadly

'Mum said if you sort out your clothes we'll take them up to Kyla's room' Katie added

Ellie nodded and they followed her into the room.

Ellie handed two piles to her siblings and watched as they walked excitedly up the stairs. Curious to see what Kyla's room was like, Ellie followed quietly. As she walked down the corrider she heard laughter and giggles coming from the room at the end.

'I love your room Kys! Can we have a sleepover in here tonight?' Katie asked

'Sure we'll all sleep in here tonight! Have a big sleepover!' Kyla replied tickling her little brother as he squealed with laughter.

'What about Ellie?' Katie questioned

'Ellie, nah she'll wanna stay in her room by herself for the first night' Kyla answered

This time it was Ellie who stood at the door as a tear ran down her face. She didn't go in. Instead she turned round and walked back down the stairs and slammed her door shut and cried into her pillow as her sisters and brother had fun upstairs. It was her worst birthday ever.

The next morning Livia stood outside the house as her mum waited in the car.

'Come on Ellie!' Livia called into the hallway

'Coming! Sorry!' Ellie shouted back as she ran through clutching her bag.

'Got your money?' Livia asked excited

'Yep, I've got all my birthday money and I'm ready to go blonde and go shopping!' Ellie answered as they got in the car on the way to the train station.

Kyla watched from the window as the car pulled away and went down the drive.

Later that afternoon Kyla was sitting in the library reading a book when she heard a gasp from her mother. Jumping up she followed the voice out into the hall where her mother stood with Ellie in front of her. Blonde Ellie. Totally different Ellie.

'It's lovely Ellie! Why didn't you tell us you were going to get it done?' Lexie asked admiring her daughter's new hair colour.

'Well I wanted it to be a surprise, you do like it don't you?' Ellie replied seeking approval

'Its beautiful, makes them eyes of yours look even brighter!' Lexie complemented

Kyla entered the hall and stood staring at her sister. Ellie caught Kyla's gaze. Lexie turned round and noticed for the first time that her daughters were different. The silence was deadly.

'Well at least now we wont get you mixed up' Lexie tried to laugh but neither daughter even broke a sign of a smile.

'It looks nice' Kyla finally spoke, before turning and walking up the stairs.

A while later Kyla had a knock on her door. Ellie. Coming in before Kyla had even said it was ok, she plonked down a bunch of clothes on Kyla's bed.

'I wanted to show you what I bought today' Ellie answered starting to put on the clothes. How typical Kyla thought, Ellie couldn't stand not having anyone to show off too. Kyla watched as Ellie tried on skirts and skimpy tops. This wasn't what they usually wore. They were always T-shirt and jeans girls. Now Ellie looked like one of them girls whose main aim was to show off and be centre of attention.

'I thought they would suit my new image, being blonde and all' Ellie explained as she twirled round in a new demin skirt and low cut top.

'Being blonde doesn't mean you have to look like a slut' Kyla spoke before even thinking.

'Are you calling me a slut?' Ellie snapped back

'No, I'm just saying because your blonde doesn't mean you have to wear less clothing' Kyla replied calmly.

'You're just jealous because I'm different from you now!' Ellie shouted back picking up all of her clothes and storming out of the room.

Ellie slammed her door. How dare Kyla. Jealous. That was it, it had to be.

'GRR! I HATE HER!' Ellie shouted out loud 'I hate being a twin! I hate looking the same! I hate having to share everything! GRR!'

Kyla threw open the door much to Ellie's shock.

'What the hell are you doing?' Ellie shouted

'Well seeing as your new look seems to be totally different from everything you used to be I'm going to take those things we used to share and make them mine seeing as your so fed up with being the same you can buy new things!' Kyla replied opening the wardrobe and pulling out t-shirts and other items of clothing.

'STOP IT!' Ellie screamed jumping at Kyla and pulling her back. Kyla fought back and pushed Ellie back onto the bed.

'NO WHY SHOULD I! THIS STUFF IS MINE NOT YOURS ANYMORE!' Kyla answered

'It is mine!' Ellie argued back standing up again

'NO IT'S NOT! This stuff belongs to my sister, my twin sister, who I used to do everything with and share everything with but shes gone now!' Kyla replied bursting into tears. 'You think dying your hair and acting a bitch makes you different, well guess what it does, I don't even want you as my twin sister anymore!'

Ellie had, had enough of hearing what Kyla had to say, she was mad. Very mad. Kyla continued to grab the stuff from the room as Ellie jumped in and pulled them off her.

Katie was scared. Very scared. She had never seen her sisters like this before. Not even nearly this bad. Running down the stairs she met her dad with her uncle.

'Dad, Ellie and Kyla are killing each other!' Katie yelled scared

'What?' Jamie replied worried

'Upstairs in their bedroom, there fighting and hurting each other!' Katie answered as Jamie and Paul started to run up the stairs.

Jamie grabbed Ellie as Paul took Kyla. They held their daughter and niece back from each other as they continued to try and fight. Lexie walked past with Cameron as Jamie raised his voice.

'STOP IT NOW!'

Cameron burst into tears. He didn't like it when his dad shouted, which was hardly ever. Kyla stopped struggling and Paul loosened his grip on her. The girls necklaces dangled from around their necks and tears streamed down their angry faces.

'I do not know what is going on but I did not expect this behaviour from you! Your 16 years old for heavens sake!' Jamie spoke, as both girls remained silent. 'Now both of you say sorry to your sister'

'She's not my sister anymore' Kyla's shaky voice replied as she broke free from her uncle's grip and pushed past her sister and brother standing in the doorway and shrugged her mothers touch away as she passed her. She ran. As fast as she could up the stairs to her room.

'Ellie what is going on?' Lexie asked as the rest of them remained in the room.

'Go away, I don't want to talk about it' Ellie replied angrily

'What did you do to your hair?' Katie asked

'GO AWAY!' Ellie shouted

'You can stay in here and calm down I think' Jamie answered as they left the room.

Cameron slipped away from the rest of the family and went to see Kyla. He knocked on her door and waited for a reply.

'Who is it?' a tearful reply came from inside the room.

'It's Cameron, Kyla are you ok?' Cameron's sweet little voice came from the other side of the door.

Kyla got up and let him in and he cuddled her tightly.

'Why were you fighting with Ellie?' Cameron asked concerned.

'Cos Ellie doesn't want to be a twin anymore, and she wants to be different from me' Kyla explained carefully. 'So it means that I've got to leave this house and live somewhere else'

'Nooo, I don't want you to go Kys!' Cameron cried out

'Listen Cammie, you can come stay with me once I find somewhere else to live, but you can't tell anymore I'm going ok, promise me Cam' Kyla cried softly. Cameron wiped the tears away from his sister's face.

'I promise Kys' Cameron cried as Kyla kissed him on the head and told him to go back downstairs and not say anything.

Kyla cried to herself as she packed her rucksack. Her hand clutched the gold broken heart necklace and she thought of Ellie. If Ellie wanted a different life, and without a twin then she would get it.

'Dinner!' Lexie called up the stairs as slowly the rest of the family appeared. As they sat round the table everyone seemed to be very quiet. Ellie hadn't said anything to any of the family, Katie was usually quiet but Cameron who was usually quite a talker at the dinner table looked very scared and shy.

'Cameron are you ok pet?' Lexie asked her youngest as he nodded quickly and kept his head down.

Jamie leaned across to his wife, 'Is Kyla coming down for dinner?' he whispered

'I don't know I haven't seen her' Lexie replied "Katie, be a good girl and go and see if your sisters coming down for dinner please'

'Ok Mum' Katie answered walking around the long way so not to pass Ellie.

Katie ran the two flights of stairs up to Kyla's room; she knocked on the door and waited for a reply. No answer. Opening the door the room was empty. Katie returned downstairs.

'She's not there' Katie explained as she sat back down at the dinner table.

'Ok then, well let's start' Jamie replied as they all ate dinner in silence.

Meanwhile Kyla was walking along the Scottish Mountain sides with her backpack on her back and clutching her teddy bear in her arms. Unsure of where she was actually going, she just kept walking and following the road south with her music playing from her mp3.

Cameron still remained silent as Lexie got him bathed and in his pyjamas.

'Are you sure your okay Cam, you don't feel ill or anything?' Lexie repeated

'I'm ok mummy' Cameron replied hugging her. Lexie lifted him up and carried him into his bed.

Ellie needed to get her mind off what Kyla had said. The words 'She's not my sister' repeated themselves over and over in her head, getting louder each time. Wondering past Cameron's room she saw her mother kneeling down beside him by the bed.

'Cammie you want me to read you a bedtime story?' Ellie offered

'No!' Cameron replied sharply. Ellie was shocked by this reaction but tried not to show it.

'Ok then, night' Ellie answered walking out of the room, clearly upset.

Her mother followed after her. 'Ellie' Lexie called; Ellie turned round to face a worried look on Lexie's face. 'Have you seen Kyla?'

'No, why?' Ellie replied quietly

'Just wondering, I haven't seen her since earlier, Katie have you seen her?' Lexie asked as Katie walked past.

'No, I couldn't find her earlier' Katie answered as her father came into the hallway.

'I haven't seen her either' Jamie added concerned

Suddenly Cameron came out of his room.

'You wont see her because shes gone' he stammered

'What?' Jamie and Lexie asked in unison

'Kyla's gone, she said shes not going to live here anymore' Cameron replied starting to cry.

'Shh Cameron listen, you've got to tell us what else she said' Lexie asked softly putting her arms around him.

'She said that she had to go because…because…' Cameron repeated

'Come on Cameron…tell us' Lexie coached. Ellie remained silent. She knew what her little brother was about to reveal to everyone.

'Because Ellie doesn't want a twin anymore and she wants to be different!' Cameron shouted out loud pointing at Ellie angrily.

Ellie felt all eyes turn on her. From her father to her little brother they all stared at her.

'When did she go Cameron?' Jamie asked his son

'After they fighted' Cameron explained tearfully

'She could be anywhere' Jamie stated 'Right, I'll ring Paul and we'll go out and look for her'

'I want to come' Ellie spoke up

'I think you've done enough, you can stay here and look after Katie and Cameron' Jamie replied turning his back on her and taking his worried wife's hand and wiped her tears. 'She'll be ok'

'Come on Cam' Katie took her little brothers hand and lead him away, Ellie went to follow them but Katie turned round 'Go away Ellie, your not the same anymore'

The words hurt Ellie. All her family had turned against her. This wasn't how she wanted it to be. As she saw her brother and sister walk out of site Ellie knew what had to be done to put things right. Ellie picked up the phone. 'Livia, its me Ellie, yeah I know whats happened, look can you do me a favour? Go to the shops and pick up some black hair dye and come round here, thanks'

Waiting seemed to take ages. Time went slowly as the three children sat in silence waiting for their parents to return with their sister. Ellie looked up at the clock for the hundredth time. It was 10pm; her parents had been gone two hours and still no news.

Kyla was getting cold. It was August yet they were in Scotland and as night time approached it was getting colder and colder. Kyla was tired from walking and it was getting dark. Very dark, very quickly. Seeing an empty shelter across the road, Kyla decided it would be her room for the night. As she crossed the road her dark hair got caught in the wind and tangled with her necklace. Standing in the middle of the road Kyla quickly looked left and right to check for any signs of cars but she saw none. Finally managing to untangle her necklace and hair the necklace chain broke and fell onto the floor below her. Kyla quickly dropped to the floor and in the bad lighting started searching round for it, she hated Ellie right now, but she didn't want to lose her necklace, it was the only thing she had left.

A car whizzed round the corner at high speed. The country roads at night were always empty so no body kept to the speed limits. Kyla was still searching with her music blaring in her ears; the driver didn't see the young girl knelt down on the floor. It all happened very quickly. Kyla looked up after finding the necklace. Lights blinded her eyes. The driver panicked and slammed his foot down hard on the breaks. It was too late. Kyla couldn't even scream out from shock, the heavy car hit her fragile body hard and as the car finally stopped, Kyla lay motionless on the floor with the necklace clutched in her hand.

'Ambulance please, I'm…I'm…on the outskirts of Laggon…down one of the country roads, please hurry, thank you' the driver, a 40 year old farmer put the phone back in his car and took out blankets from the back of his car. Kyla was still breathing but she had been hit bad. Quickly covering her up in the blankets he turned his car lights back on.

Kyla's dark black hair was covered in deep red blood and her beautiful face had scratches all over it.

'Arc no…it's one of the Mackenzie girls' the driver quickly realised, going to fetch his phone again. He would have to ring Jamie Mackenzie.

'Jamie, it's Ed Macgregor here'

'Ed, I'm really sorry but I'm kind of busy at the moment, can I give you a call back tomorrow please?'

'No Jamie listen…'

'What is it, are you ok?'

'I'm fine, gosh Jamie I'm so sorry' Ed broke down upset

'Ed?"

'One of your girls Jamie…I…I…hit them with my car…I didn't see her, she was in the middle of the road, she didn't move, I'm sorry Jamie'

'Oh my god…Kyla…Ed where are you? Is she ok?' tears welled up in Jamie's eyes.

'There's a air ambulance on its way, they're going to take her to Inverness, she's still breathing Jamie but she's unconscious, I'm on the old country road on the outskirts of Laggon'

'I'll be there in a minute'

Jamie hung up the phone. Lexie stood in tears next to him.

'What's happened?' Lexie cried, 'What's happened to my little girl?'

Jamie started up the car and drove off at high speed.

'Jamie, whats going on where is she?' Lexie frantically asked

'She got hit by a car' Jamie replied quickly

'Oh no…my baby girl' Lexie cried, Paul remained quiet in the back of the car.

'She'll be ok Lex' Jamie answered quietly as they pulled up behind Ed's car.

Overhead the noise of helicopter blades filled the surroundings and the trees and grass blew in the wind. The three raced out of the car as Ed backed away from Kyla. Lexie knelt down slowly next to Kyla; she stroked her hair and then looked scared at the blood on her hand. Jamie wrapped his arms around his wife and cradled her, crying softly on her shoulder. The helicopter team were quick on the scene and Jamie took Lexie to the side while they spoke to Ed. Paul knelt down near his niece and picked up the gold chain from her hand before the paramedics took Kyla away.

'Paul, I'm going to go in the helicopter with Kyla, could you take Lex home for me please, here's the keys' Jamie quickly handed the keys to Paul and started to run towards the helicopter.

'Jay' Paul called after him. 'She'll be ok'

Livia came in the door clutching the black hair dye in her hand.

'Ellie, I got it, what did you want it for?' Livia asked confused. Ellie grabbed her hand 'Come with me'

Ellie and Livia stood outside Katie's bedroom door. Ellie took a deep breath and then knocked on the wooden door.

'Go away Ellie' Katie called back

'Katie, and Cameron I know you're in there, please listen to me' Ellie begged

'We're not going to listen to you until Kyla's back' Cameron shouted back

'Just let me in, I've got an idea and I need your help' Ellie replied

Katie edged forward and slowly opened the door a small amount and stood with her head in the gap. Ellie could see she had been crying, as her beautiful brown eyes were red. 'Oh Kate' Ellie whispered upset

'What's your idea?' Katie replied

'Let me in and I'll tell you' Ellie answered

Katie hesitated then opened the door for Ellie.

'LIVIA!' Isobel shouted up the stairs 'LIVIA!'

'Ellie, I'll be back in a minute, I'll just go see what mum wants' Livia spoke to Ellie as Ellie nodded in reply and entered Katie's room.

Livia hurried down the stairs to come face to face with her upset mothers face. 'Mum whats wrong?' Livia asked concerned. Isobel glanced up the stairs. 'There in Katie's room, mum what's wrong?' Livia asked, more persistent this time. Isobel grabbed Livia and hugged her close.

'Kyla's been hit by a car, she's on her way to Inverness hospital in an air ambulance' Isobel whispered into her daughters ears.

'What? Oh my god…is she ok?' Livia replied as she saw her dad come in the door with his arm around her very upset auntie.

'We're going to take the train to Inverness, will you tell Ellie that she has to stay here with the rest of you and I'll phone you when we know more ok, be a good girl for me ok sweetheart' Isobel kissed Livia goodbye and went over to join Paul and Lexie.

Ellie came down the stairs behind Livia.

'Mam, what's going on?' Ellie asked concerned as she saw her mother in tears.

'Ellie' Livia whispered quietly as she passed her

'Mam…whats wrong? What's happened?' Ellie repeated as her mother turned around and cried more tears before Paul quickly ushered her out the door.

'MUM' Ellie shouted but Livia grabbed her arm and Ellie tried to pull away 'MUM' Ellie repeated in tears now.

'Ellie, please, just listen to me ok' Livia asked

'Something's happened to her hasn't it? Something's happened and its all my fault' Ellie asked repeatedly

'She's been hit by a car Ellie, she's on her way to Inverness hospital, your dads with her but my mum and dad are takin' your mum by train there, we're gotta stay here' Livia explained

'No, I need to go, I need to tell Kyla I'm sorry and that I want to be her twin sister and I love her and I never wanted her to run away!' Ellie cried into her cousin's arms.

'I know Ellie, I know' Livia whispered softly

'Ellie, whats happened? Did they find Kyla?' Katie asked coming down the stairs holding Cameron's hand.

'Kyla was in a accident… she got hit by a car, she's gone to hospital though, and the doctors are going to take care of her' Ellie explained

'Nooo' Cameron cried

'Hey hey, she'll be okay, but remember my plan? We need to do it now, because we're going to get on a train and go to Inverness' Ellie replied holding them both in a hug.

'Without mummy or daddy?' Cameron asked

'You'll have me and Livia and Katie with you, don't worry' Ellie answered 'now lets go make me a twin again!'

Jamie sat in the relative's room with his head in his hands. He felt tired and upset, confused and worried all at the same time. Kyla had been in there a hour and still he had no news, it reminded him of the time he sat waiting for news of Lexie and his newborns. Suddenly a doctor appeared, 'Mr Mackenzie?'

Jamie jumped up 'Yes, how's my daughter?' he asked immediately

'Oh she'll be ok, a few cuts and bruises and a broken arm were the minor damages, she had some internal bleeding but should recover fine. She'll wake up within a few hours' the doctor replied smiling

'Oh thank you so much, can I see her now?' Jamie replied

'Of course Mr.Mackenzie, right this way' the doctor answered showing Jamie out the door.

Jamie entered the quiet room where Kyla lay asleep. 'Hello sweetheart' Jamie whispered, carefully stroking her hair. He sat down beside her and held her hand. 'You're a fighter, just like when you were born, I don't know what you were playing at running away like that, but we love you Kyla' Jamie whispered to her as he sat in the silence.

Katie giggled 'Ellie, I'm getting it everywhere'

'Good, all of it needs to be black again!' Ellie replied laughing as she held her head over the bath while Cameron sat on the edge with the showerhead and Katie and Livia with plastic gloves on stood above Ellie with black hair dye, dying back her blonde locks black.

'Cammie, it's too cold!' Ellie screamed out as Cameron splashed her with water

'Sorry Ellie!' Cameron laughed

As Ellie sat having her hair blow dried by Livia, Katie and Cameron were picking out clothes. 'I think you should wear these jeans' Cameron stated holding up a pair of Kyla and Ellie's favourite jeans. 'Good choice Cammie, what about a top?' Ellie answered.

'This one!' Katie shouted out holding up a bright purple top 'Kyla loves purple'

'Perfect' Ellie smiled

'Right…how do I look?' Ellie asked as she twirled round with her newly straightened black hair and jeans and pink top on.

'Like Kyla' Cameron answered smiling happily

'Good, then we have achieved our aim, now off to Inverness! Come on we better hurry, we've got to catch the last train.' Ellie answered

'But I've still got my pyjama's on!' Cameron replied

'Doesn't matter, get your coat on and wellies and you can go like that, now come on everyone!' Ellie shouted as she clapped her hands.

Everyone started getting their shoes and coats on as something caught Ellie's eye as she went to get her purse off the table. Kyla's chain. It was broken and covered in blood. Tears appeared in Ellie's eyes and she quickly grabbed the chain and ran to the bathroom and frantically washed the blood from it then fastened it round her own neck next to the other half of the broken heart.

The four children ran along the station platform as the train stood waiting to go. 'WAIT!' Ellie shouted at the stationmaster. 'PLEASE WAIT'

'Come on lassie' the stationmaster called back.

Ellie picked up Cameron and ran the rest of the way into the carriage.

Isobel rang the house phone as she waited and waited for someone to answer. Lexie sat with Jamie beside Kyla who had still not woken up yet. No answer.

'Are the kids ok?' Jamie asked as Isobel entered the room

'There was no reply, they've properly gone to sleep' Isobel replied

Ellie carried Cameron who was asleep through the hospital doors.

'Where do we go?' Livia asked Ellie

'I'm not sure, lets ask the receptionist' Ellie replied

'Excuse me, my twin sister was bought in by air ambulance about three hours ago, could you tell us where we could find her please?' Ellie asked the friendly looking lady behind the desk

'Aye sweetheart, she'll be up on the 4th floor, do you have an adult with you?' the receptionist replied

'Aye we do, there just parking the car' Ellie lied as they walked sweetly past her.

'Excuse me' a passing doctor called after Ellie.

'Yes can I help? Ellie replied looking worried

'Aren't you the girl who came in a little while ago?' the doctor answered

Ellie looked puzzled, then it clicked. 'Oh no…I'm her twin sister, could you tell me where she is please?' Ellie replied

The doctor looked back at Ellie, then to Livia, Katie and Cameron in Ellie's arms.

'Wait here a moment please' the doctor replied as Ellie and the rest sat down on some waiting room chairs.

The doctor disappeared and Ellie sat with her brother on her lap asleep and Katie leaning against her one side nearly asleep and Livia the other. Doctors and nurses rushed around, machines bleeped and people were rushed through the corridors. Tears ran down from her blue eyes as her hand reached for the two gold chains around her neck. Ellie didn't even know if Kyla was ok. What if the doctor had disappeared because something seriously bad had happened to Kyla? Was that why he looked at her weirdly when he saw her? Questions ran through Ellie's head and tiredness was overcoming her. Ellie decided she needed a cup of coffee or something to keep her awake so she carefully placed Cameron onto Livia's lap and walked quietly down the corridor to the drinks machine.

'Kyla?' a voice came from behind her, Ellie turned around

'Mum, its me Ellie' Ellie replied looking at her mums shocked expression.

'Ellie, what are you doing here? What did you do to your hair? Where's Katie and Cameron?' Lexie questioned one after the other.

'Mum, I wanted to see Kyla; I dyed my hair back because I decided I didn't want to be different anymore. I'm a twin and I should realise that I'm different because of that; there are less twins than there are single people. I was wrong to shout at Kyla and I was wrong to drive her away, and now its all my fault she's here' Ellie spoke out, getting emotional again. Ellie expected her mother to be mad at her but instead she grabbed her and hugged her tight. Ellie could smell her mother's familiar scent again and she wished any minute now Kyla would come along and join in the hug.

'Oh Ellie, your both special to me, different or not, you'll always be my little girls, I love you both the same and that's never going to change' Lexie replied, holding Ellie close to her.

'Mum, I want to see Kyla' Ellie

'Ok sweetheart, but prepare yourself, she's got a few cuts and bruises' Lexie replied

'But she's going to be ok?' Ellie asked concerned

'She should be' Lexie answered smiling, happy that Ellie was here.

Ellie entered the room and Jamie looked up, about to speak but Lexie put her finger over her mouth and Jamie remained silent. Ellie stared at her sister with wires coming out of her and cuts and bruises over her face and body. Tears streamed down her face as she stood next to Kyla and held her hand.

'I'm sorry Kyla, I never wanted this to happen, and I don't want to be different anymore, we are twins and that's how its meant to be' Ellie whispered as she stroked Kyla's soft hair. Ellie touched the necklaces around her neck and took off Kyla's and attached it round her neck carefully. Kyla opened up her bright blue eyes to stare back into her own twin's eyes.

'Your awake, she's awake!' Ellie cried out gripping Kyla's hand.

'Ouch' Kyla muffled

'Sorry' Ellie replied, sparked with excitement

'What happened?' Kyla asked, looking around her as all her family stared back

'You got hit by a car' Jamie answered as Kyla looked worried

'Trying to save your necklace may I add' Paul added

Kyla reached out with her good hand to her neck. Yes her necklace was still there.

'It was in your hand when we got to you' Paul explained

Kyla smiled. 'Ellie your hair'

'I guess I better repeat my speech seeing as you were asleep before' Ellie replied

'No, I heard' Kyla smiled 'No more being different'

'That's right, twins forever' Ellie replied holding out her hand

'Twins forever' Kyla repeated as she linked her hand with Ellie's.

4 months later…

'I'm gonnae get you Ellie!' Kyla shouted as she threw another snowball on the cold December morning.

'Not if I get you first' Ellie replied chucking another snowball in Kyla's direction.

'Girls, come and help us with the snowman' Jamie called over the white blanket lawn as he and Lexie stood with Katie and Cameron rolling a ball of snow up.

'Coming dad' they both replied as they ran over.

'Right, now Ellie you take this and Kyla you help Katie' Jamie instructed both girls

'DAD' they replied in unison

'Sorry sorry! Kyla you take this, and Ellie you help Katie' Jamie repeated smiling

'I guess some things never change hey Ellie' Kyla laughed

'Guess they don't kys' Ellie replied.


End file.
